


Sex Toys R Us

by Sculder (Philer4Ever)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Male Slash, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philer4Ever/pseuds/Sculder
Summary: The guys go to a sex shop to put a little excitement back into their love life.





	Sex Toys R Us

X-Files office  
Afternoon

"The cultures came back this afternoon," Scully said as she walked into the basement office she shared with her partner, Fox Mulder. She glanced over at Mulder, who was sitting back in his chair tapping a pencil on the desk. He seemed not to notice her come in.

"There were no signs of the virus," Scully continued, going to sit in the chair infront of his desk.

"Ah, huh," Mulder replied, absentmindedly 

Scully watched him for a few seconds before she continued. "All six cultures were free of the virus."

"Ah, huh." Mulder was still tapping his pencil, staring down at his desk.

Scully narrowed her eyes. She decided to try something. "Then I put one of the cultures in a cup of tea and drank it."

"Ah, huh," Mulder said again.

"I knew it! Mulder you haven't heard a word I’ve said!” Scully shouted, startling her partner from his trance.

Mulder blinked twice then finally looked at his partner. "I heard you, Scully."

"Then what did I say?" she asked defiantly, her eyebrow raised.

"Um...you said you drank some Pepsi free. I didn't know they still made that," Mulder said, innocently.

Scully shook her head, smiling. "Mulder is there anything wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Mulder asked leaning forward.

"You've obviously got something on your mind. What is it?"

Mulder stared at Scully for a few seconds, wondering if he should tell her. Usually he could tell her anything, but when it came to his relationship with Skinner he still felt awkward. He looked away, feeling a flush come over his face.

Scully sensed something. "Is it about you and Skinner?"

Mulder lifted his head and looked at her in amazement. "You can read me so well, can't you?"

"Like a book. So, out with it. What's wrong?" Scully asked, placing her elbows on the desk.

Mulder let out a sigh. "There really isn't anything wrong, it's just that..."

"You haven't been getting any," Scully finished.

Again, Mulder gave her an astonished look. "How do you do that? It's that implant they put in your neck, isn't it? It's making you read minds."

Scully giggled, "No, I just know you. Whenever you and Skinner are having trouble, you always seem distracted. And when it's a sexual problem, you become catatonic, tuning everything and everyone out."

"Really? I didn't know I was that obvious," Mulder stated, indignantly. "So 'Miss I Know Everything About Spooky Mulder', do you have any suggestions on how I'm to remedy this problem?" Mulder sat back and smirked, waiting for her answer.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I do. Have you ever checked out that sex shop in downtown DC?"

"Sex shop, Scully? You are telling me to check out a sex shop?" Mulder asked, grinning.

"Yes. Don't you think it's a good idea? There's a lot of...um...toys the two of you can play with." Scully saw Mulder begin to open his mouth, so she beat him to it. "Don't ask Mulder, just take my word for it."

Mulder laughed out loud. "Okay. So I should get something from this place and use it on Skinner?"

"No. You and Skinner should each pick something out then take it home."

"I don't know if he's going to go for it," Mulder shook his head, chuckling.

"You will never know unless you try."

"I guess it's worth a try. I'll ask him this weekend."

 

Mulder/Skinner residence  
Saturday afternoon 

"Walter, if I ask you to do something with me, will you do it?" Mulder asked sheepishly.

"It depends on what it is Fox," Skinner replied, looking over some files he brought home from the office.

"Well, um...lately...I feel that our...um...sexual relationship needs a little...um...boost." Mulder admitted, glancing at his lover.

"Really? What do you propose we do about it?" Skinner asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to this shop and get something."

Skinner glared at his lover. "I am not taking Viagra!" he shouted.

"No Walter! That's not what I'm talking about. There's this shop that has...you know...stuff we could use. You know...fun stuff," He shrugged.

Skinner folded his arms. "Fox, are you talking about that sex shop in downtown DC?"

Mulder's eyes were wide. "You know about that shop?"

"Yes, I've even been in it. They have some very interesting things. I think we should check it out."

"Great! Can we go this afternoon?"

"Yeah sure. Let me finish up here and then we'll go."

 

Secret Pleasures Boutique  
Downtown DC

"Oh my God!" Mulder exclaimed, running over and grabbing an incredibly large dildo. "How the fuck is this supposed to fit in anyone's ass?"

"I don't know and I don't want to find out. Fox, get serious now. We've been in here for close to an hour and still haven't picked out anything," Skinner said, getting annoyed.

"Well, there's so much cool stuff. It's hard to decide. Oooo, what about this?" Mulder asked, holding up fur-lined handcuffs.

"We already have a pair of handcuffs. How 'bout these?" Skinner asked, holding up a box of edible underwear.

Mulder made a face. "I thought you said to get serious. Besides, they probably taste like shit." 

"I've got an idea," Skinner said. "Why don't we each pick out something and not show one another what it is until we get home?"

"That sounds like a great idea. Okay, I'll try to find something," Mulder said, walking towards a display case.

Skinner walked to another display case and something caught his eye. He smiled satisfactorily, then called over a salesperson.

 

Mulder/Skinner residence  
Evening

Both men hurried home with their purchases. They ran to the bedroom and stripped off their clothes. They stood naked in front of each other, holding what they had bought.

"So, who's gonna' go first?" Mulder asked eagerly.

"Why don't we both take out what we bought together?"

"Okay, on the count of three-- One, two, three." 

With that, both men pulled out what they’d bought from Secret Pleasures Boutique. Mulder looked at what Skinner had bought and Skinner looked at what Mulder had bought. Mulder was holding up the incredibly large dildo he saw in the shop and Skinner seemed to be holding up a... silicone ass, complete with asshole. 

Skinner's mouth dropped open as he stared at the dildo.

"I can't believe you actually bought that thing. I hope you're not considering using that on me."

"Well, no - I was actually thinking on using it on myself or better yet, you could assist me. I got really curious as to what this thing would feel like in my ass."

"Mulder, have you lost your mind? Do you see the size of that thing?"

"You're asking me if I've lost my mind while you're standing there holding a silicone ass. What the hell is that thing anyway?"

Skinner looked at what he was holding and suddenly felt quite embarrassed.

"It's a silicone ass," Skinner said in a low voice.

"I can see that, but what are you going to do with it?"

"Well, the guy in the shop said it's great for when you want to fuck while you're being fucked," Skinner shrugged. "I've always wanted to know what that felt like."

"Ah, a threeway without an actual third human being. So, I'm suppose to fuck you while you've got your dick stuck in that thing?"

"Well...yeah, but if you don't want to, that's fine," Skinner said, not hiding his disappointment.

"No, no, I don't mind, if you don't mind helping me with this," he said, holding up the huge rubber dildo.

Skinner winced. "Do we even have enough lube for that thing?"

"Oh yeah," Mulder said, reaching into the bag the dildo was in. "The guy in the shop refused to sell it to me without this economy sized bottle of lube.”

Skinner had to laugh when he saw the size of the bottle. "That should last us for a couple of months, if not years."

"Yeah, that's if we don't use it all tonight," Mulder said, giving the dildo a worried look.

"So what are we going to do? Are you going to try out the dildo first, then fuck me while I'm in the butt afterwards?" Skinner asked.

Mulder thought for a moment. "Well, I was thinking we could use them both at the same time. While this is in me, I can fuck you and you could be fucking the ass."

Skinner frowned. "How is that thing supposed to stay inside you while you're fucking me?"

"It has suction cups on the base. I can stick it on the wall, then it'll stick it to me, while I'm sticking it to you," Mulder grinned.

Skinner gave him a puzzled expression.

"You'll see, just help me," Mulder said, as both men went about arranging the room to suit their evening’s activities. Skinner needed a surface where he could put the ass, so they opened a card table. The height of it was perfectly level with his groin, so the ass would be directly in front of his penis. Then they pulled the table near a wall, where Mulder could stick his dildo. Once this was done, Mulder allowed Skinner to lube his ass thoroughly, stretching his lover with his fingers. Looking at the size of the dildo, Skinner considered fisting Mulder so he would be assured he was stretched enough. Mulder said it wasn't necessary so he only inserted four of his fingers, excluding his thumb, into Mulder's ass.

Once properly stretched, Mulder placed the dildo on the wall, rubbing it down with lots of lube then he positioned his ass in front of it.

"Walter, just give me a little help guiding it in, okay?"

"Yeah sure," Skinner replied as Mulder spread his ass cheeks and Skinner held the dildo at his anus. Mulder slowly moved back onto the dildo, taking in a deep breath. He was desperately trying to relax his sphincter muscle.

"Just hold it and I'll ease back on it." 

Skinner nodded and just held the dildo in place and watched as Mulder pushed back, making the large head disappear inside of him. Mulder grimaced and groaned loudly as it pushed through the ring of muscle.

"Babe, are you all right?" Skinner asked with concern for his lover’s safety.

"Yeah," Mulder grunted, "I just have ta' push back a little more." 

Mulder clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, as the dildo slid deeper and deeper inside him-- a little more than half way in.

"Oh my God! This feels amazing!" Mulder panted. "I've never felt this full before!"

"Are you in pain?" Skinner asked with wide eyes.

"In the beginning, but not now."

After letting his ass adapted to its large alien invader, Mulder felt it was time to move on. He began to jerk off so he'd be hard enough to enter Skinner. With the incredible sensation from the dildo in his ass, he was semi-hard already.

"Walter, I think I'm ready for ya' now. After I prepare you with lube, ease yourself back on my cock." 

Walter spread his ass cheeks, then Mulder pulled Skinner's ass backwards, impaling his lover slowly. Once Mulder was all the way inside him, Skinner began to jerk off to hardness. He then pulled the table closer so he could push himself deep within the silicone ass in front of him. The ass was already filled with lube.

So picture this... Mulder had an enormous dildo embedded in his ass, his cock was embedded in Skinner's ass and Skinner's cock was embedded into the silicone ass. What a sight to behold! Both men stayed still not knowing what to do next.

"Okay, now what? Mulder asked. 

"Don't you think we should move?" Skinner responded.

"I guess so, but how?"

"I'll start thrusting in and out of this thing, then you could thrust in and out of me, making the dildo thrust in and out of you. It should work fine as long as we can stay in the same rhythm."

Mulder nodded and began to move his cock back and forth slowly into his lover's ass. As he did this, Mulder could feel the giant dildo moving inside him. The more he moved forward into Skinner, the more he could feel it in his ass. Skinner tried to match Mulder's thrusts, with himself thrusting into the silicone ass. Mulder tried not to move forward too much as not to let the dildo slide completely out, because it would be difficult and really painful to put it back in. He also didn't want to hold back from plunging hard and fast into Skinner, so he decided to hold onto the dildo with one hand and Skinner's hip with the other. This way, he could make sure the dildo didn't slide out. He started thrusting faster, matching Skinner as he fucked the fake ass. Soon both men were in a good rhythm-- moving as one. The only sound in the room was heavy breathing and moaning. Skinner held the silicone ass with both hands as he slammed into it.

"God, this feels so good!" Skinner moaned as he was being pounded from behind, while he was doing the pounding.

"Oh yeah! I'm getting so close!" Mulder groaned as the dildo stretched him and his cock was being milked.

They were a frenzy of motion. As sweat dripped from their naked bodies, they pushed each other to ecstasy. Suddenly both men's bodies spasmed and they reached climax, simultaneously. Skinner came into the silicone ass, while Mulder came inside his ass. It took a while for both men to recover. They stayed in position-- Mulder laying on Skinner's back and Skinner leaning down on the table.

"Walter, I want this out of me... now," Mulder commanded.

Skinner slid himself out of the fake ass, by pushing the table away, then he moved forward to remove Mulder's cock from his ass. Mulder slowly moved forward easing himself off the dildo. It made a loud, slurping sound as it fell out of Mulder's ass. Both men helped each other over to the bed, where they threw themselves down in complete sated exhaustion. Just before they fell asleep in each other's arms, Mulder whispered sleepily into Skinner's ear.

"We should plan another visit to that shop sometime soon."

"I agree, but let's recover from our first visit, shall we?" Skinner said, leaning his head on Mulder's shoulder.

"You got it, big guy."

"After having that thing in your ass, I don't think you can call me that anymore," Skinner said, somewhat solemnly.

Mulder leaned up to look down into his lover's face. "What are you taking about? You will always be my big guy. Besides, that thing was way too big, but you're just right." Mulder concluded his statement by nibbling on Skinner's sensitive earlobes.

"Okay Goldilocks," Skinner moaned. Mulder laid back down beside his lover and fell into a deep sleep with Skinner not far behind.

 

The End


End file.
